1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) such as, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), or an electrophoretic display (EPD), may include a display panel including an electric field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. As the electro-optical active layer, each of panels of the organic light emitting diode display, the liquid crystal display, and the electrophoretic display may include an organic emission layer, a liquid crystal layer, and particles charged with electric charges. The electric field generating electrode may be connected to a switching device such as, for example, a thin film transistor, to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer may convert the data signal into an optical signal to display an image.